


what are you waiting for?

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Hance, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen, a 'prank' gone wrong, and kissing, but not really but kinda, nothing happen beyond some shirtlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Have you seen that one fanart where shiro has Keith pinned against a wall and Keith says "well what are you waiting for?" And the Paladins are watching them from a distance? Can you write a fic for that please :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanart in question   
> 
> 
> You can reblob it [here](http://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/147867026800/nicoriku-wips-from-twitter-i-lov-this-show-sm), its by nicoriku on tumblr

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lance sing-songs, waving his fingers at the couple walking out the room. Keith flips him in the bird behind his back while Shiro shoots him a tired look. Both of them look distinctly sparkly thanks to the ‘glitter’ Lance  _accidentally_  spilled on them.

 

It _was_ a complete accident! He _swears_! It's not like he'd been aiming to get Keith with the glitter and miscalculated the angle and wound up getting Keith  _and_ Shiro glittered!

 

Lance continues to cheekily wave until they’ve left the room. Then he turns his attention back to the line of sample bottles placed on the table. He picks one up and gently shakes the material. It sparkles and glimmers like translucent glitter. But it’s got a very sand-like consistency. 

 

“How’s the space glitter analysis coming along anyways?” Lance asks the pair working away behind their computers.

 

“Stop calling it space glitter. It’s closer to space _sand_  than glitter,” Pidge irritably corrects him for the … eh. Lance’s lost count. 

 

“Technically it’d be closer to space sediments given where we found it.”

 

Lance shoots Hunk a fond look, “ _Cariño_ , if it looks like glitter and glitters like glitter. And we found it in space? It’s _space glitter.”_

 

Pidge takes a deep breath, clearly ready to launch into another explanation as to why Lance is wrong when Coran thankfully saves him. 

 

“What’s this about space glitter?”

 

Hunk holds up the metal plate holding a small sample of the glimmering material, “We saw this on the planet we went too yesterday and decided to take some samples.”

 

The Altean steps up to examine the pile of glitter before yelping. He grabs the plate out of a startled Hunk’s grasp and races over to the nearest trash chute.

 

“ _Hey_!” Pidge yells, “What’s the big idea!”

 

But Coran’s already racing back, grabbing the rest of the samples and tossing them down the chute as well as he asks, “None of you touched it, yes? It would be _incredibly_  bad if you did!”

 

The trio shares a puzzled look. Hunk’s the one who asks the obvious question, “Why would it be bad?”

 

Coran gestures wildly as he explains, “Because then you would be struck with a deep carnal desire to mate with the person you’re attracted too! There’s no controlling the lust that takes you over once this material touches your skin!”

 

A wild laugh bursts out of him before Lance can help himself, “So it’s like sex pollen? That is _wild_!”

 

And then it hits him.

 

“Oh _shit_!” Lance turns to Coran, alarmed. “I threw a bottle of the stuff at Shiro and Keith!”

 

“There’s no time! You need to grab them and bring them to the healing pod! I’ll go set them up.”

 

Lance is the first one out the door, panicked and worried at the prospect he may have unwittingly hurt one of his team mates. He’s never going to forgive himself if either of them-

 

As he hits the hallway end, Lance braces himself against the corner and takes the turn as fast as he can. But just as fast, he presses his heels against the floor. The loud squealing sound covers the yelp and “Oof!” Pidge and Hunk let out as they crash into his back.

 

Lance hurriedly pushes them back around the corner before hissing, “They’re right there!”

 

Hunk moves under his arm to peek around the corner and groans, “We’re too late!”

 

Pidge hangs off his shoulder as they take a look as well.

 

Shiro and Keith are holding each other a couple of feet away, the alien sex pollen shimmering on their faces and hairs. It reminds Lance of the way moonlight glitters on a lake on a warm summer night. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Keith is saying, a heavy blush coloring his cheek. Shiro continues to hold his face and look at him like he hung the two suns in this galaxy.

 

Shiro’s response is softer but Keith’s groan to it? A _lot_  louder. Pidge makes a gagging noise as the pair begins to kiss, going from 1 to 100 within seconds. “We should stop them before this gets worse.”

 

Lance jumps at the bony finger that pokes his side. He glares at Pidge, who is pointing at the pair (whose hands are already moving under their clothes). “This was your fault. You go break them up.”

 

“You want _me_  to go and break _the two of them up?”_

 

Pidge contemplates this for a moment before slapping Hunk’s back, “You grab Shiro. Lance and I can handle Keith. Probably.”

 

“Hey! I can totally handle Keith on my own!”

 

Pidge shoots Lance a dry look before asking Hunk, “Think you can do that?”

 

Looking a little pale, Hunk’s eyes slide hesitantly over to Shiro and Keith before darting back to Pidge. He swallows and nods, a determined gleam in his eyes as he asks, “On three?”

 

“One… two… _three_!”

 

It’s a struggle. For starters, Shiro and Keith don’t _want_  to be parted. For another, they fight like a pair of hell cats to free themselves and go back to trying to have half-clothed sex against the wall (When the _hell_ had they taken their shirts off???). And finally, they don’t seem keen on listening to the others explaining that their horniness can be attributed to alien sex pollen.

 

Pidge accidentally knocks Keith out, which is half the problem solved. And they help Hunk get a good grip on Shiro before racing the pair over to where Coran’s waiting.

 

“When they wake up,” Hunk wheezes as they shove Shiro into one of the pods, “are we gonna tell ‘em what happened?”

 

“Might be better if we didn’t. I don’t want to tell ‘em they almost had sex in the hallway.” Pidge shudders.

 

Lance clears his throat and scratches his cheek, “So if they wake up and don’t remember…?”

 

“We’re not telling them.”

–

Too bad they forgot to tell _Coran_  that.


End file.
